Like a teddy bear
by Kitty go moo
Summary: Caught inside by a blizzard Gray and Claire take shelter inside Claire's warm house. Gray is a whole lot sweeter than he seems to be. Oneshot.


_This is my first story!!!!!!!! I have been reading on fanfiction for a long time, and I've finally come up with some ideas of my own! Hope you like it! :D_

**********

"Gray, you are _unbelievable!_" I snarled angrily outside of the Gotz's house as snow lightly fell from the dark skies.

"I don't _care _what _you_ think." he countered.

I shrieked back. "You don't care if I hate you because you're a stupid jerk? I mean _come on_ don't you have ANY feelings? Do care for anyone? You just slammed a door in my face, and you don't even think twice about it." I swept a snowflake off my nose irritably.

"I said it was an accident!" Gray roared, enraged.

"But you didn't say sorry. Do you _ever _say sorry?" My voice became hoarse from all the shouting.

"_Whatever!_" he yelled, and he pushed past me.

"HEY! I'm not done talking to you!" I slapped him hard on his stupid face and stomped off towards my farm, leaving him standing frozen, one hand on his now bright red cheek.

I stopped to pick up a white herb, so I could get some profit when suddenly the wind picked up and white snow obliterated my view. _Oh no... I'm all alone, and it's a blizzard. And because I stopped to get this white herb, I don't know which direction to go._

There is only one hope. "Gray? Gray? GRAY!" I called desperately.

"Claire? Are you okay?" His voice called to my left. I turned and fought against the wind to reach the voice. I collided with Gray's muscular body and snaked my arms around him.

"I-I don't know w-which direction my farm 9-is in... I was picking u-up white g-grass. I d-d-don't like being s-stuck in a storm." Half of my shivering was due to fear, the other was from cold. I was only wearing a light jacket.

"I'll get you to your house Claire, I swear I will. It was all my fault that we're stuck in this anyway."

I was going to argue with him, but decided that could wait. Gray unzipped his big coat and pulled me in and zipped it back up. His body heat warmed me up immediately. We crouched under a tree and waited for the storm to lighten up a bit. We couldn't see a foot in front of us.

"I don't think it's going to get better, we need to get to you farm before it gets worse." Gray finally broke the silence. "I'm going to need to carry you if you're to stay warm.

"Okay" I said meekly. I entwined my hands around his neck and he gathered my legs in his hands.

He found the entrance to my farm. "Which way now?"

"Go straight ahead and it'll take you to the door...it's unlocked." I mumbled into his shoulder, shielding my face from the blitzing snow.

He opened the door, scrambled in, and quickly shut it. Our breath showed in the air. He sat down on one of the comfy chairs I had just gotten, along with my house upgrade. My face heated up as I took account of the position that we were in. I was snuggling against him, and he somehow ended up stroking my hair.

I wanted to stay, I truly did, but I didn't want to be called a stalker. I tried to stand up, forgetting about the jacket tying me to him, but quickly fell back into Gray's lap. He blushed and helped me get out of his coat.

_Well this is awkward..._

I went to make the fire. I tried to lug a heavy log to the furnace but I struggled a bit. I felt some strong arms move around me from behind and grab the wood from my hands.

_His arms around me...again..._

I lit the fire, to be of some help, while Gray dragged a chair and a blanket in front of the fire.

"Take your clothes off." Gray ordered.

_What? _"Excuse me?" I asked, confused and shocked.

"Take your clothes off." he repeated.

"Gray, I don't think that's appropriate and-"

"Take off your wet clothes, silly. You'll get sick in the ones you are wearing right now." He cut me off, blushing.

We both took as many clothes off as possible while still remaining suitable. In other words, Gray was in his boxers and a white undershirt, and I was in my bra (thank goodness I had a white undershirt too) and underpants. Cause that's _so _appropriate, right?

Gray sat down in the chair and pat his legs, indicating that I should sit in his lap.

I hesitated. "It's the only way to stay warm, Claire." He whispered, rolling his eyes, but for a moment he gave me a look that seemed...endearing?

I climbed onto him and lay my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat. I sighed, mysteriously happy. I smirked slightly at the feeling of his heart beating faster. He put the blanket over us.

I remembered our fight earlier, and I started feeling guilty. I glanced up at his face and saw that his cheek that still had my hand print. I stroked the abused cheek regretfully.

"I'm...sorry..." I muttered, glancing down, but finding his legs there and instead stared straight ahead.

"No, its fine. I deserved that. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I'm..._sorry,_" he whispered the last part. "I just keep thinking, I've been like..._this_ for so long, so why change? I was stupid. I'm sorry." He said it louder this time.

"You're forgiven. But I was being a freak as well. I shouldn't have slapped you, or at least not that hard. You're cheek is still red, and it'll probably leave a bruise." I poked his cheek and he cringed, only further proving my point.

"I'm a big guy. I'll deal with the pain." He smirked and struck a super-hero pose, while I remained on his lap.

I laughed gently and then lay back down against his chest. I felt so peaceful, listening to his heart beats and feeling his warm breath on my head. I was finally starting to warm up.

The silence started to bother me. "What's your favorite colour?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Sapphire" He blurted quickly, without thinking. I looked up surprised to see him blushing. I stared at him confused and he blushed even more. "I-It's the colour of your eyes... I... I like your eyes." He smiled weakly.

My jaw dropped. _Gray...likes my eyes? He...cares about...that kind of...stuff? Who would've known. Gray has a sweet side._

"I-I like your eyes too" I said, a bit flustered. He grinned, eyes sparkling.

He started at me intensely. _Don't forget to breathe, Claire._ I snuggled against him, and then remembered our 'clothes' situation, so I pulled away a bit.

"So...I have board games you want to play some?" I changed the subject away from the previous one, to avoid discomfort.

"Do you have monopoly?" Gray asked, reminding me of a little boy with the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Why yes, yes I do." I grinned back evilly. I was a master at the game.

"I challenge _you_ to a match of _monopoly_" he said as dramatically as he could.

"Bring. It. On."

***********************************************************************************************

"_Seriously?!" _I muttered. _I'm losing. I've never lost!_

"Don't stress Claire. I play this all the time against Saibara. He says it helps my business sense." He rolled his eyes and I snickered.

Somehow we both ended up on the floor laughing our heads off. Just looking at each other would set us off again. By the time we stopped laughing we couldn't remember what was so funny in the first place.

"What time is it? Oh snap it's 11:30! I must sleeeeeeeep." I put my hands out as a zombie. Gray laughed.

***********************************************************************************************

I woke up using Gray's chest as my pillow. Gray's hand was somewhat tangled in my hair. I turned and started the untangling process. I felt watched and looked at his face. His eyes were wide open and he was watching me closely. I blushed and turned back to extracting my hair from his fingers.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly. I put a hand up as if to say: 'Nah, I don't mind' and he understood.

Once my hair was free, we kind of just...stared at each other because there was nothing else to do. But then Gray leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. He scanned my face for emotions and when I smiled he looked delighted. _I never would have guessed my first kiss would be with our grumpy mineral town blacksmith, in my house, during a snow storm, while wearing practically nothing. Ah... I love snow storms now._

"Hey...do you want to have some hot chocolate?" I asked.

"You have some? I love it."

"Kay. I'll be right back." I heated up some milk while I looked through the mugs. I chose one with a flower for me, and I had difficulty choosing one Gray would like. And then I saw the perfect mug for Gray. It was simple, dark green, and it had a teddy bear on it. I poured the hot chocolate into the mugs and smirked as I artistically put the whip cream on.

I brought it out to him, and I guess I was smiling evilly, because he looked at me, apprehensive. He peered into the cup and his face softened.

"Aw...cute." he smiled at the whip cream hearts I had put in. I laughed at his reaction.

As I scooped part of the cream out of mine into my mouth I remembered the teddy bear on the cup.

"You know Gray, you're kind of like a teddy bear. You seem all rough and mean on the outside, but you're really the sweetest guy I've ever known."

He grinned. "You've figured me out. But if I'm Gray the teddy bear, than you have to be Clairebear."

"Why...?" I asked.

"Because a human and a bear can't love each other, but two bears or two humans can."

_My heart just melted...Or stopped. DOCTOR!!!_

"Give me a big bear hug, Teddy." He laughed at my little joke and came forwards to hug me.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I said. I began walking to the bathroom but then I suddenly froze. "You dirty little pervert." I glared, "I could have had clothes on all this time!"

He grinned with a bit of guilt. Gray tried to look innocent. "But then it would have been unfair." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes and went in the bathroom. Gray had found his clothes dry by the fire and put them on by the time I came out.

"Thanks a lot for staying with me Gray... You're such a great teddy bear."

"You're welcome Clairebear. I'll be seeing you soon." He grinned and kissed me before stepping out the door into the white world, covered in beautiful snow.

Perhaps my teddy bear would be interested in a snow fight some time...

_*****_

_THERE! My first story is posted! Do you think I should add another chapter of a snow fight? I'm not sure, I think it might be better the way it is... Let me know what you think!_


End file.
